


plus one

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, it's kray/galo/kray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everything about Kray is obscenely big. But for Galo, the greedy little whore, it’s still not enough.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	plus one

Everything about Kray is obscenely big. But for Galo, the greedy little whore, it’s still not enough. 

It feels exceedingly indulgent to have one Kray towering over him and tongue-fucking his mouth, while another one behind him is feeling up his chest, and grinding his crotch against his ass. But Galo can treat himself. Once in a while. 

Kray has a painful grip on Galo’s jaw as his big tongue dominates Galo’s slack mouth. Galo’s fingers are clawing at Kray’s shoulders, struggling on his tip-toes, unable to do anything but take what Kray gives him. Kray’s hands all over him are the only thing keeping him up. The Kray behind him is beginning to pull his pants and briefs down his thighs and off. Once he’s completely stripped, those big, warm hands return and circle completely around his tiny waist, and squeeze hard. Galo releases a whimpering moan into Kray’s mouth. They both let go, and let him sink to his knees. Galo waits with anticipation and fixes his eyes on the Kray that is unbuckling his belt. 

Galo can’t help but start to salivate at the sight of Kray’s huge cock, springing free of his pants, thick and wet. Kray’s red eyes are on him, and he beckons him closer. Galo crawls over on his hands and knees, eager and full of desire. Kray reaches down and runs his fingers through Galo’s hair, granting him permission. He looks up at Kray through his eyelashes as he places his lips onto the head, slowly pushing it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head like Kray likes it, and he feels a spike of pride when Kray’s grip in his hair tightens. He pulls off to mouth along the shaft, tracing the veins and trying to cover every inch of that huge cock with his saliva. Galo is so focused on sucking that cock that he hadn’t noticed the other Kray had his hand in his hair as well, and his hard, leaking cock pointed at his face.

He looks up at him, with a question in his eyes, and Kray smirks and answers, “Go on,”

Galo pushes the cock in his mouth to press against one side of his cheek and guides the second one into his drooling mouth. The two cocks are barely fitting inside his mouth, which is stretched so wide that his jaw is burning. He tries to swallow, but it’s all leaking down his chin. It’s difficult to really suck on them like he wants to, but with a thick cock in each hand, and a smiling mouth full of Kray, he feels like a lucky kid who got two birthday cakes. Instead, he takes turns suckling at one of the heads while stroking the other one. 

When they’re both sufficiently wet, they both pull out and one of the Krays picks Galo up off the ground and onto the bed. He positions him onto all fours, and lifts his hips up so that he’s arching his back off the bed and pressing his ass against Kray’s crotch, while the other Kray moves around in front of him, poking the tip of his dripping cock against his cheek.  
The Kray behind him is spreading his cheeks apart to show off his pretty, pink hole, twitching uncontrollably under Kray’s gaze. 

“Your slutty little hole is jealous of all the attention,” he sneers, and Galo whimpers. He rubs a slick finger against his rim, and Galo trembles in anticipation, before squeaking as Kray sinks his finger slowly inside. The Kray in front of him takes a hold of his jaw and feeds him his cock again. Galo sticks out his tongue obediently and lets Kray rub circles on his tongue with the tip of his cock. There’s a hint of a smile on Kray’s face, and Galo feels so proud, so honoured, to be Kray’s perfect toy. 

He’s so distracted that he hadn’t even noticed that Kray already had three, lubed-up fingers stretching his tight ass until one grazes his prostate. 

He moans loudly. He tries to push his hips back, greedily chasing that feeling again. But Kray has one strong hand gripping his hand, controlling exactly how much pleasure he is allowed. He continues teasing his entrance, rubbing at his walls and the rim, while avoiding his prostate. He knew Kray liked taking him apart until he was a desperate, begging mess. Galo’s thighs are shaking and he barely notices the spurt of pre-cum hitting his face from the cock in front of him. He needs something big – he needs Kray’s dick in his ass right now. When Kray pulls his fingers out altogether, he turns his head around and whines, and Kray meets his gaze with a self-satisfied smirk.

“What do you want? Let me hear you beg for it, slut,” Kray says. 

Galo can do that. He’d be happy to. He’s just Kray’s little slut. He needs it so bad.

“Please – Kray, please, I need – your … c-cock in me…” 

“Which hole?” the Kray in front of him pulls his face back towards him and taunts, but Galo is so desperate for it at this point, that it makes him feel even more aroused.

“Both…”

With a soft whisper of “good boy”, Kray is slowly pressing his throbbing length into his hole while the Kray in front of him is shoving his cock back into his warm mouth. God, there’s nothing better than this – being filled at both ends with Kray, with Kray’s giant hands tangled in his hair, gripping bruises into his hips. This is what he was made for, to be Kray’s perfect hole. Kray is fucking his face with hard thrusts of his cock down his throat, and the Kray behind him is pounding hard against his prostate with every shove of his cock inside him, and the force is causing slutty little gagging sounds out of his throat. Galo is lost in the euphoria of both Krays using him as their personal cocksleeve.

“I’m going to cum down your throat, and you’re going to swallow it all,” Kray grunts. Galo doesn’t even know if he could respond if he wanted to, his body is lost to all the sensations and his mind if just full of cock cock cock.

The dick in his mouth twitches, and with one, two, three more deep thrusts, hot cum shoots down his fucked-raw throat. Kray leaves it in there for a moment, and rubs absentmindedly at the bulge in Galo’s throat as he catches his breath, and then slowly pulls out of Galo’s mouth, who makes sure to keep his lips nice and tight to catch any remaining cum off the shaft. Kray’s eyes are trained on Galo’s Adam’s apple as he gulps down his prize. 

“That’s my good boy. Now, what do you say?” 

“T- thank you, ah! S - sir,” Galo stutters, as the Kray behind him continues pounding away at his ass. 

“Your ass got so tight. You like drinking my cum that much?” He remarks, and Galo feels himself tighten even more around Kray at his words. Kray pulls out, and then shoves the entire length in with a hard thrust. 

“A- Ah! Ah – yes, I love your cum s-so much – Ah – Kray!” 

“Listen to you moan for my cum. You need more, don’t you?”

“I need it I need it I need it – please –"

Kray reaches forward to pull Galo up against his chest, now angling his cock right against his prostate and making Galo scream. There’s nothing on Galo’s mind as he’s bounced, up and down and up and down, on Kray’s massive erection. With a grunt against his ear, Kray shoves himself deep and fills Galo with load after load of hot cum right into Galo’s prostate. Galo shakes and shakes as he finally cums over all over his stomach. 

Galo falls forward onto the bed, and his entire body feels so slick and used. There’s cum all over his hair and his face, dripping off his chin, and his thighs are covered with the cum that’s leaking out of his stretched-out hole. It feels so good… everything is so good… but… 

He weakly reaches back and pulls at the edges of his hole. He turns his head and presses his cheek into the bed, while guiding both sets of Kray’s eyes down to his ass. With them watching, he digs his fingers into his sensitive hole, playing with the cum, then brings it to his face and closes his mouth around his cum-coated thumb. 

“Kray…” he moans. “I need more…”

There’s no reason why Kray shouldn’t treat himself. Once in a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably a really awkward place to admit this... but uh... i'd much rather have some kraygalo fluff. yet, i can't really write anything except this nasty stuff, so here ya go. bon appetit.


End file.
